Rinaldy Dampsea
Rinaldy Dampsea is Fanmade Vocaloid. His name is a play on words, Rinaldy is taken from “Rin” and “Aldo” that have means “Dignified Noble” while Dampsea from “Damian” and “Sea” that have means “to tame sea”. Design Rinaldy’s design is similar to some noble. He has black short hair, but actually not really short. He wears black blazer, white shirt and gold scarf in his neck. The colour of his pants nor his shoes are black and gold. Actually his theme colour is black, mixed with a bit of golden colour. Personality Rinaldy’s personality is calm, but sometimes his spirit reaction comes when he see Hatsune Miku singing in the stage. His favourite thing is his camera because in his camera contains a lot photos of Miku. Rinaldy have long name “Rinaldy Syah Dampsea”, but he don’t want anyone call him like that. If someone call him like that, he will preach to him/her with the words that aren’t anyone understand (Mix German and Japanese). He will do same thing if he feel upset or someone vilify Miku. Different from Akita Neru, he loves Otaku and Anime/ Manga Especially about Miku, Miku is special girl in his life, he loves Miku so much. Biography Character's Story Rinaldy is Fanloid who have a dream to be popular just like Akita Neru. In the past Neru is his closest friend, but it’s all change when Neru become popular and she can entered Vocaloid. Sometimes Neru have a chat with him but she isn’t have many time after Neru become popular. Rinaldy always tell to Neru if he have crush to Hatsune Miku, but he just can take a picture of Miku from far with his camera when Miku have concert, because of that his camera become his important thing to save all Miku’s activities. He never missed news about Miku, sometimes it’s all make Neru uncomfortable. Someday, Miku realize that Rinaldy always pay attention to her everytime. Then, Miku comes to him and suddenly she said “You! You are interesting person, let’s have a chat, but just this moment.” Rinaldy shocked but he think it’s the time to say love to Miku, Miku understand and she said “Listen what I said! I know you! I know you always pay attention to me! Well, you know I love interesting person like you. Because of that I have secret crush to Fanloid like you. It’s secret, I will be your girlfriend, but now we can’t start our moment. I am promise will become your wife someday, but now we must be split. We won’t talk in a long time, I have a lot business to finish and we can’t tell anyone about our relationship for now. Promise me you won’t go anywhere, we will meet someday and start our love. Save my photo in your camera and save what I said in your heart! See you and keep your dream!” Then Miku kiss Rinaldy, after it she runs and left Rinaldy. After that little chatting, Rinaldy become spirit person but still with his calm personality. He never lose attention to Miku from far and try to reach his dream with his hand and his voice. History Rinaldy was made on April 19,2013 but was released on August 21,2013. Therefore Rinaldy's Birthday is on April 19 and released on August 21. Voice configuration Be in the Scale Notable media Coming soon Appearances Coming soon Additional info Media trivia ;Miku… Rinaldy call Miku’s name in his heart when Miku far away from him. ;I love Miku so much! Rinaldy said he Love Miku so much to the sky. Sometimes he do that because he just can see Miku from far. ;Hey you! Don’t Mock Miku! Rinaldy is angry because someone mock Miku. ;Yeah! I get it! Rinaldy have got Miku’s epic photo. Relationships * Akita Neru - Bestfriend * Hatsune Miku - Girlfriend Trivia *Although different nature with Neru, they are bestfriend since childhood. *Rinaldy is secret boyfriend from Miku (Future husband of Hatsune Miku). *Rinaldy always try to reach his dream although hard. * Rinaldy’s character is based of Hatsune Miku lovers and every Fanloid who wanna become popular. Gallery Rinaldy Dampsea RinaldyFanloid.jpg Rinaldy Dampsea fullshot.jpg ‎ Rinaldy Dampsea Photo.jpg ‎ Rinaldy Dampsea Chibi.jpg External links Rinaldy Dampsea blog: Category:Fanloid Category:Male Category:Original Category:Voiceless Category:Work in Progress